Jaula de huesos
by Katie-Kitty
Summary: Inu Yasha y Kagome tienen una pelea muy extraña con un monstruo, pero cuando lo derrotan él decide utilizar sus ultimas energías y enviar a la pareja a otro universo. LEMON. IxK y más adelante tmb SxM


Disclaimer: T-T Inu Yasha y compañía no me pertenecen....aún ¬¬  
  
**ADVERTENCIA:** este fic, como se habrán dado cuenta, tiene escenas lemons, si eres menor de 13 o tus padres no te dejan leer cosas así NO lo leas si lo lees, es asunto tuyo, si te cachan y te retan, es asunto tuyo ok? Igual marcare donde empieza el lemmon con "" y cuando termina con "" Ahora al fic  
  
"Jaula de huesos"  
  
-Inu Yasha!!!- Gritó Kagome asustada porque su amado estaba a punto de ser atacado por el temible youkai.  
  
Pero Inu Yasha logró esquivar el ataque y devolverlo a su oponente. Después de un rato el youkai estaba exhausto pero no lo demostró, Inu Yasha sin embargo lo notó y asestó el golpe final para su enemigo. Sin embargo el youkai, furioso, utilizó sus últimas energías para atacar, en cierta forma, a Inu Yasha y a Kagome; ellos en un instante desaparecieron y el youkai, con su cuerpo inmóvil, murió al instante.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Kagome.  
  
-No lo sé-respondió el Inu- pero en el sengoku no...-  
  
Caminaron horas y horas por el extraño paisaje que mostraba un bosque. Después de un rato llegaron a una aldea en la que las personas del lugar los recibieron muy bien y les aseguraron comida y refugio para pasar la noche. Al día siguiente ambos se despidieron y dijeron gracias por todo, bueno, al menos Kagome. Caminaron mucho tiempo hasta q oscureció y no tenían más remedio q descansar allí. Pasaron los días y poco a poco Inu Yasha y Kagome se iban enamorando, más, el uno del otro.  
  
Una noche, en la q dormirían a la intemperie, ellos charlaban tranquilamente.  
  
-odio este universo, la gente es extraña y los días son siempre iguales. Todo es igual y parece que estuviéramos atrapados en una jaula- dijo Kagome enfadada y triste a la vez.  
  
-Una jaula...si, parece una Jaula, las personas se ven físicamente extrañas, parecen huesos, sin nada...-  
  
-SI! Esto es una jaula de huesos! No sé como ellos soportan vivir aquí...- dijo Kagome. Pensó mucho en esa frase..."Jaula de huesos".  
  
Hablaron mucho de eso, hasta q ya no tuvieron más q decir y se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro.  
  
-Sabes, Kagome? Eres muy hermosa- dijo el hanyou, repentinamente, sorprendiendo a la joven, que, al reaccionar por las palabras del hanyou, se sonrojó mucho.  
  
-I-Inuyasha? Te-te sientes bi-bien??-preguntó Kagome entrecortadamente.  
  
-Si, excelente- Inu Yasha se acercó un poco a Kagome. Ésta se sonrojó hasta compararse con el kimono de Inu Yasha.  
  
-Te amo Kagome-susurró el hanyou acercándose más Kagome.  
  
-Yo...yo también te amo Inu Yasha- soltó Kagome, dejándose llevar por las palabras de Inu Yasha.  
  
Éste último se acercó tanto a Kagome q sus labios rozaban, hasta q no resistieron la tentación y se besaron apasionadamente.  
  
Después de un rato Inu Yasha comenzó a besar el cuello de Kagome. Ésta gimió de placer, pero en un segundo se estremeció, ya se imaginaba lo q venia...¿estaba preparada para eso?  
  
Inu Yasha se detuvo al notar el estremecimiento de su amada.  
  
-Yo...yo lo siento Kagome, no pensé en si tu querías...- se lamentó el hanyou.  
  
-yo....yo...yo si quiero Inu Yasha- dijo Kagome decidida.  
  
Sin decir más Kagome beso nuevamente a su amado, quién, después de un rato, siguió con su tarea de besar el cuello de Kagome. Ésta le quitó la parte de arriba del kimono a Inu Yasha y acarició su pecho. Inu Yasha se estremeció de placer y comenzó a quitarle la parte de arriba de su traje de estudiante y siguió besando su cuerpo. Kagome empezó a quitarle la parte de debajo del kimono a Inu Yasha. Éste le quito su sostén y empezó a besar sus pechos con pasión. Kagome arqueo la espalda de placer y le quitó por completo la parte de debajo de su kimono al Inu, y se puso colorada al ver el miembro del hanyou y tímidamente comenzó a acariciarlo, Inu Yasha pidió más y eso alentó a Kagome en su tarea y continua haciéndolo. Después de un rato el hanyou consideró q Kagome ya estaba preparada, la miró y ella asintió, comprendiendo. Inu Yasha penetró a Kagome, quién gimió por el dolor, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando hasta q empezó a sentir placer en vez de dolor. Comenzaron a moverse y buscaron posiciones perfectas para q Inu Yasha pudiera entrar completamente en Kagome. Se movieron frenéticamente hasta q ambos llegaron a la cima del cielo y, exhaustos, se durmieron, tapados por unas frazadas, ambos abrazados.

O

A la mañana siguiente Inu Yasha despertó temprano y, recordando lo q había pasado la noche anterior, se quedo mirando fijamente a su amada q se veía hermosa. Kagome despertó al cabo de una hora, sorprendida, por un instante, de cómo se encontraba con Inu Yasha, pero pronto recordó, sonrió para su amado y lo beso.  
  
-Te amo Kagome-  
  
-Yo también Inu Yasha, nunca lo dudes-  
  
Ambos se vistieron, desayunaron y siguieron con su camino, esperando a ver q nuevas sorpresas los esperaría su viaje para salir de esa "Jaula de huesos"  
  
Continuara...

* * *

Y?? díganme..q les pareció??? Les gustó?? - espero q si, ahora porfis dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chi?? i.i 


End file.
